The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 February 2019
23:49-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:52-28 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:52-31 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:52-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:52-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:53-01 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:53-03 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:53-18 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:53-20 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:54-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:54-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-04 FACTS and LOGIC are needed 23:57-12 Yes. 00:09-07 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:10-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:10-30 hi 00:10-37 my computer is daying 00:10-42 Hi babe. 00:11-19 hii❤ 00:11-33 u on mobile 00:11-38 duh omg 00:11-46 what else would i be o.n 00:12-03 omg 00:23-10 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-23 o/ 00:26-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:26-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-36 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-38 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:27-41 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:27-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:27-54 I keep reading that as Bob Hartington, lol. 00:28-27 C.S fully understands the dumbassery that happened i presume? 00:29-13 I understand what happened. But I don't understand how it could have happened. 00:30-01 Neither do i 00:30-16 This is the second time this happened 00:30-26 From my experience, it's impossible to actively use an account if they are scheduled for closure. 00:30-33 I feel like such a fool 00:31-19 I have used THREE accounts during scheduled closure 00:31-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:31-30 HNB, BH, now WTP 00:31-46 That's wrong, Syde. 00:31-46 You can still use them until the day they're disabled. 00:32-07 Maybe it's wrong these days. But not when I tried it. 00:32-26 My experience is probably outdated, since it dates from 2015. 00:32-34 Seems CS closed his account. 00:32-39 Good 00:32-50 Look, 00:32-52 No. They were just a couple of test accounts from 2015. 00:32-58 Socks, eh? 00:33-13 I aint making another account 00:33-13 Test accounts, not socks. lol. 00:33-55 I remember when a couple of my test accounts from 2015 were scheduled for closure. And when the 30 day timer expired, they still weren't closed. I ended up having to contact Staff to disable them manually. 00:33-56 Just ask Staff to re-enable it, BH? 00:34-08 Doesn't hurt to try. 00:34-10 Fine 00:34-16 Though I'm not sure they'll do it. 00:34-19 Link me S:C 00:34-34 Since it isn't something that's officially possible. 00:34-54 NEVER mind then 00:34-59 Though it is unofficially possible. 00:35-15 It's been done several times since my time on Fandom. 00:35-23 @BH 00:35-26 I shall listen to C.S.... Definitely not because i am not too lazy .... 00:35-43 Just explain it was a mistake and you'd like your account back. 00:35-43 Should be restored within a day. 00:35-49 If they agree to do it. 00:35-58 But the last two people that did this got it back within a day. 00:36-15 I'd actually lean towards asking Staff if they'd be willing to do it. 00:36-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:36-53 Or instead of just "hey bruh can you do this", you can explain what happened and that you'd like it back if they would do it. 00:37-26 I will suffer the consequences of the dumbassery :) 00:37-31 Just do it, bruh. 00:38-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:41-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:42-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-56 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:49-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:50-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:50-04 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:50-18 Danke schön, jeder..... 00:51-11 Hehehe 00:52-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:53-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:55-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:56-51 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:56-54 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:57-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:57-24 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:57-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:59-24 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:59-42 ~ Hunnid bands in my pocket is on me has joined the chat ~ 00:59-47 Disturbia 00:59-49 other 00:59-50 account 00:59-52 before 00:59-54 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:59-54 rename 00:59-56 shit 01:00-02 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:00-03 ~ Hunnid bands in my pocket is on me has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 01:00-32 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:00-53 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:01-08 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:01-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:01-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:01-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:01-45 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:01-55 Where is MoH? 01:02-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:02-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:02-48 Behind you 01:03-18 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:03-24 c="grey" * Chase McFly turns around, horrified. 01:03-51 Nope. 01:04-00 I am not that gullible. 01:04-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:05-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:06-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:06-41 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:08-02 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:08-35 SF? 01:08-42 Thought he was dead by Feb 18th. 01:09-58 Feb 18th this alive eh 01:10-03 Sure, TKF 01:10-08 lol. 01:10-12 Where is Fraulein Akumi bring her in 01:10-18 Feel like I haven't seen ya all year so far, SF. 01:10-21 I am about to reply to the RP. :) 01:10-25 (clap) 01:10-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:10-54 Greetings TG. 01:11-06 You hear Bot Hartington officially replaced WilliamToPaul? 01:11-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-48 Hey Fraulein Akumi! o/ 01:12-04 He did indeed. 01:13-01 hewwo south furry 01:13-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:13-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:13-21 HUH 01:13-22 kk 01:14-41 SH, thou shalt RP with us. :) 01:14-48 Who is SH 01:15-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-23 South Herry is you. 01:15-43 ROleplay hasn't been updated since I was last here has it? 01:16-07 TKF gonna change that. :) 01:16-20 And once he does I shall post as well. 01:16-35 But this episode shall mainly focus on Mel, Stevie, and Rick. 01:17-04 Done. 01:17-08 With the subplots about SW, AA, MR, and CMF comin' together somehow. 01:17-23 May I please reply, TKF? 01:18-00 You don't need to ask permission? 01:18-12 Lol. 01:18-47 Lol. 01:18-56 Lol. 01:19-02 Lol. 01:19-12 As usual, TKF got most detailed and longest reply. 01:19-26 You'll get competeition. :) 01:19-43 Truly happy "Hmph" was used. 01:20-38 Played some DDLC earlier. 01:21-51 Does TDL have the same times a sthe real world? 01:21-57 I want Chris to check his watch. 01:22-10 And good thing TKF will bnever/b get one of those modz 01:22-35 Sure, CMF. 01:22-37 Yeah sure, SF. 01:23-06 I don't need mods when I got my favorite candy. 01:23-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-23 Also what's the name of the star Euclid revovles around? :) 01:24-32 The sun. 01:24-39 In what system? 01:24-54 Doesn't matter. 01:25-11 Probs some copycat wannabe solar sytem. 01:25-47 System name is needed so demon/angel general could exert their power and military might 01:25-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:25-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-03 "My power extends far beyond Euclid -- I encompass the entire X system". 01:26-38 Xeren system? 01:28-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:28-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-29 Big Baddie Koopsers gonna be mod on ESB. 01:28-38 Wait what? 01:29-19 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/ESB:Requests_for_discussion_moderator/Koopsers_Joopsers 01:29-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:29-43 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:29-46 o/ 01:29-50 Hey Q! O/ 01:29-54 Hmph. 01:29-56 My pings reset 01:30-02 Same. 01:30-11 I think it's due to the domain change. 01:31-26 Oh yeah 01:31-27 :O 01:31-33 Didn't even notice myself 01:31-37 Crud I messed up my sig template 01:31-54 Happened this morning. :) 01:31-55 N_z_ Germany wiki ain't gettin no .fandom com, they prolly look at each URL 01:33-05 Lol. 01:33-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:33-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:33-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:34-37 So.. 01:34-45 Nearly two this wiki, so nice. 01:34-50 :) 01:35-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-58 That is probably going to be moved to wikia.org, South. 01:36-04 True. 01:36-07 Those migrations are going to happen after the fandom.com migrations. 01:36-16 Hmph. 01:37-08 oh man oh boy 01:37-19 CS is soo sad his CSW ain't a fandom.com yet. 01:37-24 Lol. 01:39-31 There's another wiki that hasn't been migrated yet as well. 01:39-41 Sure, sure~ 01:39-58 Furude still got me blocked. (blobcatangery) 01:40-06 Bet the bitch forgot about it. 01:40-29 Blocked where? 01:40-51 Discord. 01:40-58 I hath replied. 01:40-59 I still got her blocked. 01:41-54 Poor, poor Mamvik. 01:42-00 Blocked by Big Baddie CS54. 01:42-01 *65 01:42-21 User:C.Syde64 01:42-30 Woah. 01:42-41 I'm amazed that username hasn't been taken yet. 01:42-43 Syde should probs make that account now. ;) 01:42-48 Uh, Syde? 01:42-51 Thats arcasm? 01:42-55 There's been a bunch of impostor accounts with C.Syde in them. 01:43-07 Such as? 01:43-10 There's been about 10. 01:43-11 If that. 01:43-26 I must learn Regex. 01:43-28 Like my reply TKF. 01:43-30 C.Syde55 was the first one that I've known to exist. It dated from 2015. 01:43-47 Huh. 01:43-50 Interesting. 01:43-58 User:C.Syde55 01:44-03 Man what in the hell "Bet the b_tch forgot about it." 01:44-17 4 global edits on that acc. 01:44-22 What, SF. 01:44-39 IS anyone willing to get blocked. 01:44-41 Read my reply, TKF. :) 01:45-03 Soon. 01:45-03 Working on something. 01:45-07 A troll maybe? 01:45-16 I'm asking for a test subject. 01:45-32 Oh, okay. I'll pass on this one. 01:46-10 I'll ask someone else, I know who would do it. 01:46-10 Sure. 01:46-10 Do TG. 01:46-11 Block me. 01:46-15 :) 01:46-24 Q? Is that who? 01:46-26 Sure, block the TIC. 01:46-35 No, was gonna say Lucky. 01:46-35 But Q works too. 01:47-05 RIP Qstlijku 2017-2019 :) 01:47-21 Hmph. 01:47-37 omg block me too 01:47-50 Theory: 01:48-08 TKF blocks Syde, TG, SF, and Q, and never unblocks 'em. :) 01:48-22 Ain't gonna be me blocking. 01:48-40 Block Dippy too though. 01:48-42 whom is doing the blocking 01:48-50 Become the only Big Mod and budcrate. 01:49-40 :() 01:49-43 * :) 01:50-15 Korra, read my RP reply. 01:50-39 Working on something. :) 01:50-45 I cannot wai to get to the timeskip and all the others catch up with Chris. 01:53-40 Seems Battle Mode is back. 01:55-49 Indeed, but it's in a differnet context. 01:56-23 It wasn't utilized in its old way from Episode 1;'s old version. 01:57-55 Korra, how about your reply, maybe Atticus and Marshall get a place to sleep and wake up hours later when Chris cheks into their inn? 01:58-40 I already got a plan. 02:01-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:04-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:04-33 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:04-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:05-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:05-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:08-52 Sure. 02:10-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-40 http://prntscr.com/mmyne0 02:12-10 TELL ME, who is this? 02:13-06 CCM 02:13-07 ? 02:13-08 On Quotev 02:13-18 Quotev is dead, u silly rbuh. 02:13-19 Yes. 02:13-24 @Qst 02:14-05 I could see the bottom of "Blossom is online" at the top of the screenshot 02:15-56 Clearly that screenshot is her admitting her ___ to Thek*rrafan 02:16-36 She still ain't said what tf she wanted to tell. 02:16-44 I hate when she gets like that and spends all day before she finally says it. 02:16-51 And she alreadydid that months ago, SF. 02:16-55 It was NEVER hidden. 02:17-36 Brb brubs 02:17-56 Sure. 02:18-13 Same with me :P 02:18-22 Sure. 02:18-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:20-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-22 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:23-37 Hi kids we're home early 02:24-50 lol. 02:25-12 Kids? 02:26-14 Nostalgia Critic reference obv 02:27-04 This is MAGA country 02:27-14 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:27-43 I am glad that WTP has one again adopted the BH. 02:28-02 Me too 02:29-01 Come, come, BH. 02:29-07 Reassume the role of RS 02:29-09 :) 02:29-10 Mmhmm. 02:29-15 Hm, Syde? 02:29-21 HUG 02:31-12 Look, 02:31-43 Do you want to know what is the superior race according to God and the Bible? :) 02:32-06 Prop. 02:32-25 Racist of ypu, McFly ;( 02:32-56 Bible says the human race is superior of course 02:32-57 Weird. I don't think that ping made sound. 02:33-47 Tho God made us in his image, what race would he count as? :) 02:34-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:34-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-04 What, C.Syde65 ? 02:35-50 C.Syde probs ____ing 02:37-11 He a sick ____ he like a quick ____. 02:37-29 True 02:37-32 Tell me, 02:37-42 Who IS the superior race? :) 02:37-47 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:37-55 I remember myself when Atticus was usin "WTF" outloud in abhorrent dialog 02:38-09 Bears are superior race, can 1v1 any human 02:38-39 Not Lebron James 02:43-46 HUG 02:49-27 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:50-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:50-49 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:51-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:53-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:57-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:01-59 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:02-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:02-15 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:06-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:07-15 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:07-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:07-43 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:07-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:08-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:08-49 Hiya, Dippy. 03:11-27 Hey Jack! o/ 03:16-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:16-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:17-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:17-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-40 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:20-57 RP wiki has failed to suit basic needs 03:32-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-10 Thuggish 03:33-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:34-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-28 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:36-46 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:00-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:00-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:03-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:10-41 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 04:11-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:11-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-49 ~ Luna the Wolf12 has joined the chat ~ 04:13-04 hi 04:13-40 ~ Luna the Wolf12 has left the chat ~ 04:13-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-09 Wow, lol. 04:14-30 Hm? 04:16-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:19-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:20-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:21-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:21-59 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:22-02 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:22-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:23-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:24-14 You're starting to doorspam. 04:24-32 Ok. 04:24-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:24-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:25-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-59 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:32-06 Wtf 04:32-49 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:33-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:34-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-51 lol. 04:35-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:35-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:35-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:37-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:38-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:46-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:53-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:53-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:57-42 You're still doing it. 04:59-08 Oh no. 04:59-17 I'm door-spamming a dead chat, throw the book at me, Mr. Syde. 04:59-47 I thought the no doorspamming practice still applied. 05:00-18 Door-spam is only an issue if it's disruptive. 05:00-18 If the chat is dead, it's not disrupting anything. :P 05:00-28 Said throw it! 05:00-39 What about emotebomb? 05:00-53 Emotebomb is totally different as it's actually spam. 05:00-53 Rather than a weak connection. 05:00-58 Throw it now. (blobcatangery) 05:01-15 I got no books to throw. 05:01-26 All the ones I have in front of me would be useless. 05:01-33 They don't hit very hard. 05:01-35 Damn it!